1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for conducting wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for reducing temporal connections in Bluetooth devices. This application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 99-62767 filed Dec. 27, 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth is a specification in which data can be sent and received using a large bandwidth for communications in a variety of electronic devices using radio frequency without physical cables. At present, Internet access from a mobile communication terminal requires a terminal having a data communication function, a notebook computer, and a separate cable for connecting these two devices. However, if Bluetooth is commercialized, data communications between devices would be able to be conducted wirelessly, and Bluetooth-compliant devices, such as a Bluetooth-compliant digital camera, and a Bluetooth-compliant printer, would not need a cable connection.
In order for communications between devices operating in a Bluetooth communication environment to occur, a connection must be established. A process for establishing a connection includes synchronizing a radio frequency, establishing a link between link administrators of the communicating devices, and establishing a channel. Only after connection is completed, can character data, voice data, etc., be sent and received between two devices.
When a 1st Bluetooth device is to communicate with other (2nd-Nth) Bluetooth devices when a plurality of Bluetooth devices are in operation around the first Bluetooth device, the first Bluetooth device obtains addresses from the 2ndxcx9cNth Bluetooth devices through an inquiry operation. However, because the 1st Bluetooth device cannot identify the 2ndxcx9cNth Bluetooth devices with the address alone, the 1st Bluetooth device needs to obtain names of the other Bluetooth devices through a temporal connection.
In this situation, if any of the 2ndxcx9cNth Bluetooth devices has a changed name, then the 1st Bluetooth device must ascertain the changed name through a temporal connection. For this, the 1st Bluetooth device must make frequent inquiries of the 2ndxcx9cNth devices, and ascertain the names through temporal connections, which is a drawback in that it requires much time.
In order to solve the above problems, an objective of the present invention is to provide a method for reducing temporal connections in Bluetooth devices by blocking temporal connections to Bluetooth devices which need not change names.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective of the present invention, there is provided a method for reducing temporal connections among wireless telecommunications devices, in which when a predetermined condition is met after obtaining a predetermined identifier and name for determining whether the wireless telecommunications devices are present, changed names are obtained from the wireless telecommunications devices without again setting the identifiers.